


Give

by kimmychee



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Characters, Fluff, Fluffy Romance, Headcanon, Implied/Referenced Sex, Original Character(s), Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmychee/pseuds/kimmychee
Summary: A headcanon for where Aymeric got his earring. References the story Through Fire and Blood.





	Give

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a headcanon that I wrote a scene to. Inspired by a one word prompt. I'm making references to what would eventually be the main jobs for my two Warriors of Light OCs. This story takes place before the events of the game.

There were rumors already.  She had only just began to see Aymeric and there were already rumors about their romance.  Perhaps it had been longer than she thought especially since she’d been harboring a desire to know him. She dreaded the day these rumors would float back to her parents.  She wasn’t even counting the rumors involving Aymeric that she had heard. If there was truth to them it didn’t really matter. He was so good to her and she loved him with all her heart.

She had been awash in worry over him.  He had gone with his unit on a skirmish against more dragons.  There were whispers on the wind about his unit being set ablaze. She feared the worst had come to her beloved knight.  Imagine her relief when he returned home safely. Just like that he went back to training exercises to better be fit to go back out there again.  Oh Halone, why? He seemed to fight with even more ferocity than ever before. The poor training dummy didn’t see it coming, yet he was so fierce. He loved Ishgard, yet there was something else that drove him to fight like that. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it.

Severine fussed with pieces of gold wire and a gold stud as she worked with the stone that she had faceted herself.  She thought nothing of it, if there was a discipline of the hand that she was very good at goldsmithing had to be one of them.  An earring is what she made. It had a gold stud shaped like a diamond where it would fasten to an earlobe, and there was a gold setting where it secured the gemstone. 

Holding her masterpiece up to the light she smiled at how the blue stone sparkled at her.  Ariadne plopped into the seat beside her. Severine grinned at her friend. The little miqo'te tilted her head, scrutinizing the jewelry. 

“What is that stone? I’ve never seen anything like it.”

“I found the stone it’s a kind of glass I think. Took it to get an appraisal. The merchant offered to buy it as it was supposedly a rare gem. I elected to keep it instead of selling it to him.  I ended up faceting it.” 

“It’s beautiful.”

“How was the Astrologer’s guild?”

“So wonderful! Look at this star globe that they gave me.”

Ariadne showed her friend the star globe they gave her. Severine was proud of her, she’d long taken Ariadne under her wing, and the way she picked up on magic so fast was incredible.  Their styles were different. Ariadne had more of a knack for healing, where Severine was good at using magic to survive. She was good with the destructive nature of certain magicks. She was alright at healing as well.

“Perhaps you can teach me a few things.”

“You betcha.”

Severine beamed as she finished the piece by polishing it.  She was going to make sure that it was absolutely gorgeous. The stone and precious metal gleamed as she pinned it to a board and started to put the thing into a package. She wasn’t going to keep it, but it wasn’t for sale. Once her gift was in what she believed was something presentable, Severine got up and left the Scholasticate with not so much as a word.  Ariadne seemed to know what she was up to and so didn’t really say anything to stop her friend from leaving. 

Making her way to Saint Valeroyant Forum, Severine felt almost giddy thinking of Aymeric’s expression when she would present her gift to him.  The idea had her heart all aflutter. She took a seat by the fountain that featured a statue of Saint Valeroyant. She fussed with the hems of her coat.  It wasn’t long until she had heard a familiar voice address her.

“Severine?”

Lifting her head, she practically scrambled to her feet to greet him.  Aymeric chuckled, clearly more amused than she was. He caught her shoulders then her hand and helped steady her.  It took a moment, but Severine also erupted into a fit of giggles. The way she’d greeted him today was so silly and goodness if it was someone else she’d be embarrassed. Though, she loved his laugh and his smile.  Eventually they settled down, and Aymeric managed to ask that essential question that was at the forefront his mind.

“What brings you here?” 

“I wanted to see you.”

She was mostly truthful, but she noted how he raised an eyebrow only slightly.  That was an acceptable answer, was it not? He pressed a gentle peck to her forehead. Severine sighed.  Being near him brought her peace. It was no wonder that her doubts of her previous dream of becoming a member of the clergy were starting to wax.  Was she really prepared to live her life fully devoted only to the Fury? 

“You aren’t wearing your spectacles this time.  Are you sure you’re as blind as a bat as you told me?”

She smiled. “They’re mostly for glamour anyway.”

“You look better without them. I can better see the superb colour in your eyes.” Aymeric admitted to himself that he could get lost in the rich color of her eyes.  He shuffled a hand into his pocket bringing out a white blossom and gently weaved a preserved white oldrose into her hair. “If you don’t like this it’s alright if you take it out.”

“No, I love it. Thank you.” 

“I found that blossom on the last skirmish.  I was reminded of you, Severine.”

That earned him a bright pink flush into Severine’s cheeks.  There she was with the intention of giving him a gift, but he beat her to it.  He lead her away from the Congregation and towards the Last Vigil. There they could steal a few short moments of peace.  They had time to kill. Severine happily followed, she felt safe enough. When they seemed to be alone, she grasped his hand.

“Ser Aymeric.”

“Hmm?”

She pressed the little package into his hands. “This is for you. I… made it myself.”

Looking surprised, he fumbled to open the little parcel.  To his surprise there was a single earring there. The stone was like nothing he had ever seen before.  It was almost as if she had it commissioned by the Goldsmith’s guild in Ul’dah, but he knew she had crafted it herself.  It seemed as if she had poured so much love into the jewel that he was certain that it would never tarnish. 

“You made this?”

Severine nodded. “I did.”

To her surprise, he actually put it on right then, on his left ear.  Despite not being able to see what it looked like he smiled anyway. He thought it was a thoughtful gesture. The last skirmish battling the dragons could have very well been his last.  He had picked that oldrose, as it was there when it seemed that the rest of his unit had been burnt to a crisp, save for Estinien. She always somehow served as a reminder that hope was never lost.  This piece of jewelry would serve the same purpose, wouldn’t it? 

“Do you like it?” 

“Of course I do. You made it.”

He took her hands and pressed a gentle kiss to them.

“Oh thank Halone. I thought it would have been awkward giving you a single earring. The stone was so unique, and there was no way I was going to risk having it cleaved in half only for it to be shattered into a million tiny pieces.”

Tittering on, Severine was relieved and overjoyed that he actually liked it.  Now that she had thought about it, the idea of giving him one earring must have been weird.  She was in the middle of another sentence when her words were interrupted with his lips. Severine made a slight squeaking noise, but didn’t protest.  His hands rose to cup her face, hoping that his action had confirmed that he liked her gift. It was strange, despite the cold leather gloves that protected his hands, she still relished his touch. Reaching for him, her hands settled on the chainmail of his armor.  Severine felt her legs turning into jelly. After what seemed like only a moment, he pulled away and smiled at her. 

“There is no need to fret, it was perfect. Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was ok. I'm still getting back into the swing of things.


End file.
